11 de Marzo
by crapycrap
Summary: Un fic basado en la cancio de La oreja de Van Gogh. Michiru y su encuentro con el destino.


**Hace mucho tiempo que no subo algo, este fic es de imaginacion propia, espero les guste. La cancion es de La oreja de Van Gogh se llama 11 de marzo o jueves ( un cambio de dia en la historia) **

**Los personajes son de la Gran Naoko. **

**Gracias a A.C.D. por tu apoyo, y tu ayuda en la ortografia, eres una gran persona, lastima que no lo vi atiempo. **

**Michiru P.O.V.**

**11 de Marzo**

Que rápido pasa el fin de semana, otra vez al trabajo, pero querías libertad, ¿no Kaioh? Mejor me dejo de quejar, me levanto, me vano y me cambio, algo cómodo, unos jeans y una blusa, listo. No tengo ganas de hacer café, pasaré a la cafetería de la esquina.

Que bien, solo soy yo y el de enfrente, vaya que bien se ve este muchacho, alto de cabello rubio cenizo, un traje negro impecable, al parecer conoce a la cajera ya que le sonríe mucho y habla con mucha naturalidad, que voz tan sexy, ronca y suave, no sabía que existiera una voz así. Parece que se le hizo tarde ya que se despide con prisa de la cajera. Haruka creo que así le llamo al despedirse. Voltea hacia mí y puedo ver sus increíbles ojos grises tormenta, fueron solo unas centésimas de segundo que nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero fue suficiente para quedar impresionada por ellos. Al pasarme el "Shock" pido mi café lo pago y me dirijo a la estación de tren que me lleva a la ciudad.

Hay dos trenes, el directo que sale a las 7:45 am y solo hace parada en las 4 estaciones principales, y el regular que pasa a las 8:00 am y para en cada estación. Me gusta tomar este ya que me da tiempo para pensar, leer, ver el panorama, escuchar música y lo más importante no va muy lleno. Llega el tren, puntual como de costumbre, y tomo mi asiento, frente a mi ahí alguien sentado pero no le presto mucha atención ya que siempre somos las mismas personas que tomamos este tren, ya saben rutina, saco el libro que me prestaron vienen poemas de Becker. Nunca había leído algo así.

Después de casi 30 min, llegamos a mi destino, la última estación del tren, guardo el libro y me levanto ahí, es cuando veo la persona que venía frente a mí, y cuál es mi sorpresa, es el chico de la cafetería. Estuvo sentado frente a mi todo este tiempo. Lo más seguro es que se le hizo tarde y perdió el tren directo. Al salir cada quien toma su ruta.

Por una parte que bueno que no lo vi antes, si no, no hubiera podido despegar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos tormentosos. Tomo mi camino y sigo con mi rutina. Trabajo en una boutique en el centro, me gusta mi trabajo, bueno excepto cuando tengo que atender a esas mujeres adineradas que creen que nos pueden pisotear. Solo de pensarlo me da coraje. Pero que bellos ojos… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esos ojos? Vamos Michiru sácatelos de la cabeza. Ah un cliente…

Wow que rápido se va el tiempo cuando uno está ocupado, ya es hora de salir. Suena mi cel, y veo que tengo un mensaje, es de Sets, ¡Oh no! hoy es 10 de Enero se me había olvidado que saldríamos a cenar. Tengo que darme prisa.

Setsuna es mi mejor amiga desde hace como 10 años, íbamos juntas al colegio. Llego un poco tarde al restaurante, es un lugar bohemio, pequeño, iluminado lo suficiente, me gusta mucho, es una de nuestros restaurants favoritos. Entro y ahí esta ella, con su cara misteriosa y sus ojos de sabiduría de siglos, la quiero mucho.

"Hola, ¡llegas tarde!"

"Si, lo siento, tuve un día…interesante"

"¿Interesante?'

"Si"

"Michiru, te conozco, dime que paso"

¿Ven? Ella lo sabe todo. Bueno de cualquier manera no lo puedo detener más, suspiro y comienzo.

"En la mañana paré en la cafetería de la esquina a comprar un café y ahí vi a un chico, rubio cenizo, alto, de ojos gris tormenta, labios finos, nariz respingada y una linda y arrebatadora media sonrisa"

"¿Y cómo se llama?"

"Haruka"

"¿Y cuándo volverás a ver a este Haruka?"

"No creo que lo vuelva a ver, solo lo vi unos segundos en la cafetería y otros pocos en el tren"

"¿Unos pocos segundos?"

"Si"

"Entonces sí que te impacto, por la descripción tan detallada que me diste pensé que se habían sentado a platicar o algo así."

"Bastante"

"¿Cómo que solo lo viste unos segundos en el tren?"

"Lo que pasa es que en cuanto entre saque el libro que me prestaste y me sumergí en él y cuando me levanté para bajarme me di cuenta que el estuvo sentado frente a mí todo el camino"

"¿Y luego?"

"Nada, ya no lo vi"

"No te preocupes, lo verás mañana"

"No creo, nunca lo había visto en ese tren, me imagino que él ha de tomar el directo y hoy se le hizo tarde"

Y así seguimos platicando. Terminamos de comer y cada quien se fue a su casa, al llegar no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de volver a verlo, algo que era muy improbable. Deje ese pensamiento a un lado y me prepare para irme a dormir.

Parece que me acabo de acostar y ya me tengo que levantar otra vez. Detesto los martes no sé porque, pero no me gustan. Hoy me prepararé el café en casa, pongo la cafetera mientras me vano y hago mi ritual matutino. Llego a la estación y no puedo evitar mirar al rededor, pero no está. Ya sabía que no estaría, pero aun así me sentí un poco triste. Llego el tren, subo y tomo mi asiento de costumbre, saco el libro de mi bolso y de reojo veo que alguien se sienta frente a mí, no puedo evitar levantar la vista y ahí esta él. Parece buscar algo en su portafolio así que no se da cuenta cuando lo miro.

Es guapísimo, hoy trae un traje gris oscuro, una camisa roja y una corbata tornasol, su cabello rebelde y se ve muy sexy.

El trayecto se me va en "leer" y deleitarme la pupila con la creación frente a mí. Llegamos a la última estación y nos separamos. Todo este día me la paso esperando que termine y comienza el miércoles solo para verlo de nuevo.

Por fin llega el nuevo día, me levanto un poco más temprano que de costumbre para arreglarme un poco, me aplico algo de maquillaje, que parezca natural, me levanto el cabello en media coleta, me pongo una blusa ligera ya que hace algo de calor y unos jeans ajustados solo lo suficiente, me siento como adolecente y ya tengo 22, ¡vaya!

Llego a la estación y no lo veo, ¿en dónde estará? Ya son las 8 y el tren puntual, subo y apenas me voy sentando cuando lo veo entrar con saco en mano, pero hay algo que no está bien. Su camisa de hoy es negra y ajusta… Es una mujer!. Me quedo fría, no esperaba eso, se sienta frente a mi saca su tableta y se pierde en ella. Mi asombro fue tan grande que salí de el cuando llegamos a la última estación, salgo lo más rápido que puedo, saco el cel y le marco a Sets, quedo de comer con ella en un restaurante cerca de mi trabajo.

Por fin es hora de salir y voy al restaurante, ahí esta Sets que al ver mi cara se preocupa y antes que nada me pregunta.

"¿Estas bien?, ¿qué paso?"

"Sets, es mujer."  
"¿Quién?"

"El chico del Lunes"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo volví a ver ayer y hoy, y… no sé"

"¡Vaya Michiru, lo siento!"

"Es que es un problema"

"Porque, apenas lo conoces, bueno, ni siquiera lo conoces."  
"Sets el problema es que no me importa que sea mujer, estoy muy confundida, nunca me había pasado esto, quiero conocerla."

Después de un largo suspiro Sets me dice.

"Pues conquístala, habla con ella, has que se fije en ti."

La miro incrédula, ¿en serio me está diciendo eso?

"No me mires así, yo te quiero mucho y si ella te gusta adelante."

Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Gracias Sets, sabía que me entenderías"

Y así seguimos, platicando de muchas cosas y de nada al mismo tiempo. Regrese a mi casa lista para dormir, esperando con ansia el jueves para verla de nuevo.

Pasamos 2 semanas con la misma rutina, los fines de semana me parecían eternos ya que esos días no la veía. No sé como pero en esas 2 semanas algo dentro de mí iba creciendo, no sé porque ni como, digo solo la veía 30 min al día, pero no lo podía evitar. Por fin llego otro lunes, estaba dispuesta a que me mirara, así que hoy me levante mas temprano, escogí cuidadosamente mi ropa y mi maquillaje, arregle mi cabello de media cola y salí.

No pensé que me había tardado tanto, casi pierdo el tren. Entro, volteo hacia mi asiento esperando verla sentada enfrente de él, pero no está. Decepcionada tomo mi lugar y miro hacia la puerta, ahí esta ella tan guapa como de costumbre. **Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte ¿quién eres?** Pero no puedo, mi cuerpo está paralizado, tu caminas hacia mí y **te sientas enfrente, **Sacas tu tableta y te concentras en ella, yo aquí sentada frente a ti, sé que **ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita, **levanto la vista y **al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal** no puedo evitar sentir que **se inundan mis pupilas, **pasamos 2 estaciones en las que no tengo coraje para voltear a verte , al fin lo consigo levanto la cara **de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**, dejo que mi corazón piense que ese suspiro es para mí y **yo cierro los ojos** y siento que **tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro **por la decepción de que ya no me miras y **me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar.**

No entiendo cómo puede hacerme sentir así con tan solo una mirada. **Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes** y pienso que esto es **como las golondrinas del poema de Becker. De estación a estación, de frente tu y yo, va y viene el silencio. **Los fines de semana pasan demasiado lento, la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños, y ni aun así deje de pensar en ella, la única que me ha ayudado a soportar, es Sets, si no fuera por ella no sé qué haría.

Otra vez lunes, ya han pasado algunas semanas desde la primera vez que la vi y no hemos cruzado palabra, no entiendo porque siento esto por ella, ni siquiera sé si sabe que existo, o si tiene novia, no sé nada de ella. Desde que me levante, tengo este presentimiento, sé que algo va a pasar. Me visto, me peino, me pinto, preparo mi café y salgo.

Subimos al tren, **de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, **no lo puedo evitar **y tú apartas la vista, apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y comienzo a temblar. Pero mientras todo eso ocurre despiertan mis labios** no sé cómo y **pronuncia tu nombre tartamudeando. **Me volteas a ver con una cara de sorpresa y risa, **supongo que piensas que chica más tonta, ** bajo la mirada y siento como mi cara agarra color **y me quiero morir, **lo bueno es que solo faltan pocas estaciones para bajarnos. **Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo, **con esa voz tan sexy que solo tú tienes,

"**yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren** desde que sé que tu viajas en él.

Las estaciones pasan muy rápido **y ya estamos llegando **siento que **mi vida ha cambiado. Un día especial este 11 de marzo. **Nos paramos para acercarnos a la puerta y **me tomas la mano y llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz. **Me pongo nerviosa, tu mano es cálida y me siento tan segura tomada de ella como hacía tiempo no lo sentía. No lo puedo evitar y **te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos** estoy decidida a hacerlo** y me vuelvo valiente y te beso los labios,** tú me respondes casi de inmediato, un beso tierno y sincero. Te agachas hacia mi oído y **dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.**

**=()=()=()**

**Gracias por su tiempo, porfavor dejen comentarios.**

**Fati, Holaaaaa!**


End file.
